Technical Field
The embodiments herein generally relate to an egress apparatus, more particularly, to a lighted egress apparatus and in certain desirable embodiments to a lighted egress apparatus that works in conjunction with reflective surfaces or other visual indicators that are provides on seat belts.
Description of the Related Art
The use of seat belts in a number of vehicles has greatly enhanced the safety of individuals in the operation of such vehicles. Unfortunately, during certain emergency situations, distressed individuals contained within an associated vehicle are required to affect rapid escape due to such conditions that may exist, such as fire, flooding, gas tank explosion and the like. Frequently, in such emergency situations, external light is not available and/or the distressed individuals may not have full use of all limbs.
In conventional systems, safety/rescue knives have several features, which distinguish them from other types of knives, but are typically used by persons other than the distressed individual. Thus, components found in a conventional safety/rescue knife stem from the need to use such safety/rescue knives for the purpose of extricating someone who is unwillingly being restrained or otherwise confined. Accordingly, safety/rescue knives are generally used to cut straps, lines, or sheets of material that may prevent movement by a person who, for whatever reason, is unable to do so on their own.